Holidays
by Dollyn Pirewolves
Summary: " Cậu nên dành thời gian nghỉ ngơi đi, Touki! "


Touki đang đứng lơ lửng trên dòng nước thiêng, miệng lầm bầm niệm chú điều khiển nó. Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời, rất thích hợp để cậu hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình một cách nhanh chóng.

Cậu dùng hai ngón tay điều khiển dòng nước bay lên, biến thành hơi sương bay nhè nhẹ lên trời, một luồng nước khác được đẩy len qua các rặng cây đã có tuổi, thi thoảng lại để rơi vài giọt lên những búp non xanh mơn mởn, tạo nên màu sắc lung linh.

\- Phần quan trọng nhất đây, - Touki nhủ thầm, đưa hai tay lên cao, tập trung cao độ dâng lên một cột nước lớn bay thẳng lên trời, tỏa ra thành vòng trên không trung rồi đột nhiên biến mất, thay vào đó là lớp không khí dày đặc bao trùm trên bầu trời, trông rất cứng cáp, vững chãi. Nó vừa mới giúp cho kết giới của Thiên Đường trở nên chắc chắn hơn lần trước.

Cậu đáp xuống mé đất gần đó, trong lòng cảm thấy tự hào vì tiến độ hoàn thành công việc của bản thân. Thế nhưng, cảm giác ấy đã nhanh chóng tan biến khi cậu nghe thấy tiếng gọi sau lưng mình:

\- A, Touki, ra là cậu ở đây à, tôi cứ nghĩ cậu lại đang ngủ ngon lành ở nơi nào đó chứ!

\- Tôi không lười đến mức đó đâu, - Cậu trả lời, không buồn ngoái lại nhìn. - Cậu đã xong việc của mình chưa, Ranshou?

-Tôi đã xong từ hôm qua rồi, -Ranshou cười. -Vậy nên tôi mới qua đây được chứ. Cậu có rảnh không? Mình đi đâu đó cho vui.

\- Xin lỗi nhé, - Cậu hững hờ. - Tôi đang rất bận, để hôm khác đi.

Ranshou có hơi chút thấy vọng, liền bay sang ngang hàng với cậu, mỉm cười vui vẻ:

\- Nhiều việc đến thế cơ à? Có cần tôi giúp không? Có hai người vẫn tốt hơn một chứ nhỉ?

Touki không trả lời. Cậu tiếp tục công việc cùa mình, tỏ vẻ không có ý định nhờ cậy bất kì ai cả. Ranshou thấy vậy chỉ biết cười trừ rồi bay đi.

Cậu cứ im lặng như thế, cho đến khi nhận ra rằng mình vừa mới cư xử hết sức khiếm nhã với một người vô cùng hòa nhã.

Vài tháng sau, Chúa Thần giao cho Touki và Ranshou cùng đi sửa sang lại khu vườn địa đàng bên " cầu ". Touki vốn bận rộn nay thêm việc này lại càng bận rộn hơn. Vì thế, cậu đã phải thức dậy từ rất sớm để hoàn thành mọi thứ trước khi lên đường cùng Ranshou, vậy cũng đủ hiểu cậu đang mệt mỏi cỡ nào rồi.

Touki uể oải ngồi lên lưng thổ sư, để Ranshou điều khiển nó bay đến vườn địa đàng. Cậu thậm chí còn không để ý đến việc anh quàng tay qua người mình cho khỏi ngã. Tâm hồn cậu hiện đang lơ lửng trên cao, hẳn là còn cao hơn cả những ngọn đồi xung quanh bởi cậu dường như không nghe được bất kì lời nào anh nói cả - dù anh trò chuyện với cậu khá lâu và cố tình để thổ sư bay chậm khiến cuộc" đối thoại " dài ra. Trái lại, tốc độ của nó chỉ làm cậu buồn ngủ hơn và vô tình để tiềm thức của mình trôi xa hơn nữa.

Ranshou nói chuyện một lúc mới phát hiện ra mình đang độc thoại.

\- Ây chà, mệt đến vậy sao? - Anh cúi xuống nhìn cậu, thủ thỉ. Cũng chẵng biết làm gì hơn, anh đành thúc thổ sư bay nhanh, còn bản thân dùng vạt áo chắn ngang người Touki, để gió không làm cậu giật mình.

Thổ sư vừa đến nơi, Ranshou liền bước xuống, đem cậu đặt dưới một gốc cây gần đó rồi lệnh cho thú cưỡi trung thành của mình ở lại với cậu. Nó đứng yên nhìn cậu một lát lại quay sang nhìn anh, rồi ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống.

\- Tốt, ở yên đó nhé, - Anh xoa đầu nó, đoạn quay sang nhìn cậu, - chốc nữa ta sẽ quay lại, trong thời gian đó nếu Touki tỉnh dậy thì cứ dẫn cậu ấy đến chỗ ta, còn nếu có chuyện gì... cứ chạy thoát thân trước nhé! Haha ".

\- Việc gì có thể nghiêm trọng đến mức khiến thổ sư phải bỏ chạy thế? - Một giọng nói dịu dàng cất lên sau lưng anh khiến thổ sư quay sang, ánh mắt vui mừng.

\- Không có gì đâu, Hisui, - Anh bật cười, quay lại.- Cậu cũng đến làm nhiệm vụ sao?

Hisui gật đầu: " Chúa Thần lệnh cho tôi sửa sang lại ' cầu ' ".

Đoạn, ngài quay sang Touki: " Dạo này cậu ấy khá mệt mỏi nhỉ? "

\- Ừ, - Ranshou gật đầu, vô thức thở dài. - Thế nhưng cậu ấy không bao giờ để ai giúp đỡ mình cả. Mà cũng đúng thôi, một người cau có như cậu ấy dễ gì giao việc của mình cho người khác chứ.

Hisui bật cười : " Dù sao đó cũng là đức tính đáng quý của cậu ấy mà ".

\- Đáng chán thì đúng hơn ấy. - Anh nhướng mày.

Đang định pha trò tiếp, anh suýt ngã ngữa khi bắt gặp ánh mắt " sát khí " của Touki ngay đằng sau mình.

\- Chào buổi sáng, Hisui, - Cậu lạnh lùng bước qua Ranshou, - thật may là có cậu đến đây giúp sức.

Rồi cậu liếc nhìn Ranshou, thật nhanh, như thể muốn chắc rằng anh đã sẵn sàng làm việc.

Anh có hơi giật mình, trong lòng bỗng dưng hoang mang, thật may đã có Hisui lên tiếng đề nghị bắt tay vào việc. Dù vậy, anh vẫn có cảm giác bất an, cứ như một lát nữa thì cậu sẽ nổ tung, cháy phừng phừng như ngọn đuốc rồi đốt cháy luôn cả anh vậy.

Vì có 3 người nên công việc hoàn thành khá nhanh, đến chiều tối đã xong. Sau khi Hisui rời đi, anh cũng có ý mời cậu về cùng mình, thế nhưng, cậu lại từ chối thẳng thừng.

\- Thôi nào, đi cùng tôi sẽ thoải mái hơn về một mình đấy.

\- Không cần anh nói, nhưng tự về khiến tôi thoải mái hơn nhiều.

-Tùy cậu thôi, dù sao tôi cũng chỉ có ý muốn giúp cậu.

Cậu hừ lạnh, bước lui một bước, rồi vươn cánh bay thắng.

Anh nhìn theo mà chỉ biết bật cười. Hóa ra cậu vẫn còn bực cơ đấy.

Touki bay trở về căn nhà nhỏ của mình, đẩy cửa bước vào, trong lòng cậu khó chịu vô cùng. Cậu bực bội cách Ranshou đùa giỡn như vậy, chỉ có trẻ con mới ngớ ngẩn thế. Dù là anh muốn làm người khác vui vẻ, thì việc lôi kéo cậu - một người chẳng ưa gì mấy trò lố bịch đó - vào để pha trò vẫn không thể bỏ qua được.

Tựa lưng vào tường, Touki khẽ thở dài. Cậu chỉ mong Ranshou đủ thông minh để ngưng cái việc đem người khác ra làm trò đùa và nghiêm túc hơn một tí cho cuộc họp chính trị quan trọng sắp tới.

Tiếc thay, mong muốn của cậu có vẻ đã không thành hiện thực, bởi ngay ngày chuẩn bị cho cuộc họp, anh vẫn rất hồn nhiên và... vẫn pha trò nhốn nháo.

\- Này, Hanny, - Đang phê duyệt thư từ, anh đột ngột quay sang vị Thiên thần Mây, - ta nghĩ em nên tạo thêm mấy đám mây hồng hồng xung quanh đây nữa mới đẹp này. Vài đám bồng bềnh nữa cũng tốt.

\- Ôi chao, thưa ngài Ranshou, - Hanny cười tủm tỉm, - như vậy sẽ chắn tầm nhìn của các ngài mất, hơn nữa, kiểu sắp xếp như vậy không được gọn gàng cho lắm.

Ranshou bật cười, phẩy tay:

\- Em đừng lo mấy chuyện đó, vài đám trang trí chẳng sao đâu. Và chẳng phải Yuki thích như vậy sao? Chỉ lo con bé vì thế mà không tập trung vào công việc thôi.

Hannie không nói gì, chỉ cười cười quay đi, nhìn Hiyu đang nhăn nhó:

\- Kìa ngài Ranshou, làm như vậy sẽ làm các vị khách khó chịu đấy! Chi bằng cho vài hạt mưa lất phất bên ngoài chẳng phải đẹp hơn sao, vừa không vướng mắt lại đẹp nữa.

Khóe môi Hanny giật giật, Hiyu, cậu đùa à...

Ban đầu Touki cũng không để ý lắm mấy người bên kia đang làm gì, nhưng lát sau Ranshou lại kéo cậu vào, hỏi liên tục:

\- Này Touki, cậu có biết Yuki thích màu gì nhất không?

Hết sức bình thản, cậu lạnh lùng trả lời:

-Không.

\- Thế còn khung cảnh, cậu nghĩ sao?

-Tôi không biết.

\- Cậu không biết bất kì thứ gì đặc biệt về con bé à?

\- Không.

\- Trời, - Ranshou sửng sốt - cậu là người hướng dẫn của nó mà lạ không biết gì hết sao?

Cậu quay sang nhìn anh, giọng có chút mất kiên nhẫn:

\- Dạy học không liên quan tới mấy chuyện vặt vãnh đó. Mau làm việc đi.

Cậu bực dọc đi qua chỗ khác, lòng nghĩ có biết gì cũng không nói, Ranshou thật buồn cười khi hỏi người khác những thứ như vậy.

Cậu cắm cúi làm phần việc của mình, không hề ngẩng mặt lên trừ khi có người nhờ giúp, thật may là Ranshou không hỏi cậu mấy câu ngớ ngẩn nữa, nếu không chắc cậu sẽ... quẳng anh đi mất luôn quá.

Cậu không biết mình đã cặm cụi trong bao lâu, cho tới khi mớ " giấy " đã được phê duyệt hết, cậu mới nhận ra xung quanh chẳng còn ai. Đứng dậy toan bay về nhà, cậu lại bắt gặp anh đang bước lại:

\- Cậu làm việc rất chăm chỉ đấy, Touki. Đến khi mọi người về cả, cậu vẫn không ngơi tay, nên không phát hiện ra rằng mình đang làm giùm người khác.

Touki nheo mày, khoanh tay lại, cậu hỏi:

\- Ý cậu là gì, khi bảo tôi làm giùm người khác?

\- Ồ, dễ hiểu lắm, - Anh cười khúc khích, - Hanny và Hiyu có việc bận nên nhờ tôi và cậu làm giúp, nhưng ai ngờ cậu lại giành hết rồi.

-Giành? Không phải là cậu để tôi làm một mình sao?

Cậu ngước nhìn lên trời. Trời đã sắp tối rồi, mà cậu vẫn chưa làm hết việc được giao trong ngày nữa. Cậu cắn môi.

Anh đoán được ý cậu, liền nói:

\- Đừng lo, việc của cậu tôi đã làm giùm rồi, bây giờ cậu chỉ việc về nhà nghỉ ngơi thôi. Cứ thoải mái nhé, vì sau Hội nghị chúng ta có một ngày nghỉ đấy.

Touki vẫn đứng im lặng, không nói lời nào. Hai người cứ im lặng như thế, cho đến khi cậu cất tiếng:

\- Rốt cuộc là cậu muốn gì, Ranshou?

\- Muốn gì ư? Tôi chỉ muốn giúp cậu thôi.

\- Giúp ư? - Cậu quay phắt sang anh, trừng mắt. - Nếu gọi quấy phá người khác là giúp thì tôi hơi bất ngờ đấy.

-Tôi không có ý làm cậu bực bội, Touki, tôi chỉ...

\- ... muốn phá cho vui?

\- Hả? - Anh tròn mắt.

\- Cậu, cậu luôn làm tôi bực mình, - Cậu tiến lại một bước về phía anh. - Tại sao vậy? Tại sao cậu cứ luôn bày trò khi tôi không thích?

\- Việc này...

\- Đáng lẽ cậu phải biết rằng tôi thật sự rất bận rộn và mệt mỏi để nghe mấy trò vui đó!

\- Bình tĩnh đi Touki, nghe tôi nói này..

Touki im lặng nhìn anh, chờ đợi một lời giải thích.

\- Đầu tiên, tôi rất xin lỗi vì đã lầm cậu nổi giận, -Anh bối rối nói. - Nhưng cậu không thấy rằng bản thân mình đang phản ứng thái quá sao? Tôi thật sự chỉ muốn làm mọi người vui vẻ.

Cậu lập tức trả lời:

\- Tôi không gọi đó là vui vẻ, chẳng ai mang những điều ngớ ngẩn ấy ra đùa mà bảo là vui cả. Ranshou, cậu phải hiểu rõ địa vị không cho phép chúng ta làm mấy trò đó, cậu phải nghiêm túc hơn nữa. Cậu có thể đùa, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải với tôi.

Anh nhướn mày:

\- Tại sao chứ? Cậu không muốn có một chút thứ gì vui tươi trong đời sao? Nếu tôi đùa một cách nghiêm túc, cậu sẽ thích sao?

\- Đùa gì vẫn là đùa, và tôi không chấp nhận thứ nhạt nhẽo ấy. Chúng ta là Đại Thiên thần, trọng trách đặt lên vai chúng ta, và thay vì hoàn thành sứ mệnh, cậu lại tiêu tốn thời gian cho việc vô bổ ấy ư?

\- Touki! Ôi trời ạ...

Ranshou ngửa cổ lên trời, lấy một tay đặt lên trán, che luôn cả cặp mắt. Anh cứ đứng yên như thế thật lâu, và cậu cũng đứng bất động như một tượng đá.

Mãi một lúc sau, anh mới cúi xuống, nhưng lại quay lưng lại với cậu, dựa vào cành cây. Thở dài, anh nói:

\- Touki, cậu thật khó hiểu...

Cậu chau mày nhưng không nói gì.

Anh lại nói tiếp:

\- Nói như cậu, vậy chẳng lẽ chúng ta phải tỏ ra nghiêm túc mãi sao? Tất cả những người giữ chức vụ quan trọng đều phải như thế? Ồ, thế thì tôi phải nói rằng, tôi chưa bao giờ thấy ai, thậm chí là cậu, bực dọc với Yuki vì tính ham vui cả. Và với cả những thiên thần khác nữa.

\- Vì dù sao họ vẫn nghiêm túc hoàn thành công việc. - Cậu đáp lại.

\- Tôi cũng thế mà, - Anh xoay người nhìn cậu. - Tôi chưa bao giờ buông ra một câu đùa cợt trong các cuộc họp quan trọng, và cho dù có đùa giỡn lúc làm việc đi chăng nữa, tôi cũng sẽ không cẩn thận đến mức ghi cả những giây phút hài hước ấy vào báo cáo.

Thấy Ranshou đang trách cứ mình, Touki bực bội nói:

\- Đúng, nhưng cậu đã quá sơ ý khi đùa quá mức với một người không có chút hứng thú gì với việc đấy.

\- Tôi đã nghĩ rằng mình đã đúng khi làm như vậy đấy. Nhưng có vẻ như tôi đã nhầm thật, vì rốt cuộc cậu chẳng hiểu gì cả, - Anh chán nản nhìn lên tán cây đu đưa. - Cậu chưa bao giờ muốn cảm thụ cái cảm giác vui vẻ, dù chỉ một lần. Trong đầu cậu chỉ có những khoảnh khắc căng thẳng của Hội nghị, những mối nguy hại chưa bao giờ xuất hiện và hàng tá công việc chồng chất mỗi ngày. Những thứ đó thật sự làm cậu vui vẻ hơn cả mọi thứ sao? Tôi không tin rằng cậu trở thành như vậy vì áp lực công việc của một Đại Thiên thần, bởi ngay từ trước khi được phong chức, cậu đã luôn như thế: khó gần và nóng nảy. Cậu muốn khoác lên mình vẻ ngoài như vậy và sống một cuộc sống nhàm chán cả đời ư? Cả đời làm việc và không chút nghĩ ngợi cho mình? Cuộc sống không chỉ có làm việc, mà còn cần giải trí. Sao cậu không dành chút thời gian cảm thụ sự vui vẻ, hạnh phúc xung quanh mình? Nó chẳng có gì xấu cả. Touki, tôi biết rằng đối với cậu, hoàn thành sứ mệnh được giao là điều tất yếu nhất, nhưng tại sao lại tự cô lập bản thân như thế này? Bảo vệ Thiên giới là nghĩa vụ của chúng ta, các thiên thần cần chúng ta, vì vậy đừng để họ xa lánh, sợ sệt mình, bởi bản thân cậu cũng cần họ mà.

Anh cúi xuống nhìn cậu, giọng nói nhẹ tựa không khí:

\- Chúng ta luôn cần nhau, vì vậy hãy cho họ thấy điều đó. Hãy mở lòng, Touki, dù chỉ là một chút.

Cậu cố giấu vẻ ngạc nhiên, quay mặt đi nơi khác, thì thầm:

\- Dạo gần đây cậu rất hay đùa giỡn quá lố, trước kia không hề vậy.

\- Ồ, thế sao? - Anh hơi nghiêng đầu, bất giác mỉm cười. - Vậy là tôi sai rồi, tôi xin lỗi, hi vong lần sau chuyện này không xảy ra nữa.

Im lặng một lúc, cậu không biết làm gì hơn đành nói:

\- Tôi sẽ xem xét lời khuyên của cậu, nhưng không phải vì cậu đã thuyết phục được tôi đâu, tôi chỉ muốn cải thiện bản thân thôi.

\- Thế cũng tốt rồi, - Ranshou bật cười. Anh gọi thổ sư lại, lịch sự mời cậu cùng về với mình. Ban đầu cậu cũng định tự về nhưng lại thấy việc từ chối có hơi khiếm nhã nên đã đồng ý về chung.

Cậu ngồi lên lưng thổ sư, để anh quàng tay qua eo giữ mình, cậu thấy có hơi lúng túng. Không ngờ rằng mới vừa nãy anh nghiêm nghị như thế, bây giờ đã trở nên vô cùng hòa nhã thật khó hiểu.

Thổ sư bay vút lên cao, làm gió tạt vào mặt cậu. Thật may đã có anh lấy tay chắn gió cho. Cậu cảm ơn anh, cảm thấy hai má hơi nóng.

Cả hai im lặng một lúc lâu, cho đến khi Ranshou chỉ tay về hướng một hòn đảo xinh xắn, nói:

\- Cậu còn nhớ nơi đó không? Đó là lần đầu tiên chúng ta làm việc cùng nhau đấy.

Cậu gật đầu, nhớ lại lúc hai người cùng dốc sức tạo nên khung cảnh, anh thì tạo mấy quả đồi, cậu dẫn nước thành mấy dòng kênh nho nhỏ. Hai người còn phải bàn luận rất lâu để tìm loài cây thích hợp nhất để trồng trên đảo, cậu còn nhớ cả hai từng tranh luận rất lâu xem nên bày trí cảnh vật như thế nào thì đẹp nhất nữa, cuối cùng lại lấy ý tưởng đầu tiên, lần đó cậu rất bực bội vì đã tốn nhiều thời gian cho việc bày trí như vậy.

\- Cũng may nhờ công của Hanny và Hiyu mà nó đã trở nên hoàn thiện hơn, - Anh mỉm cười, cúi xuống nhìn cậu. - Nhưng tôi vẫn thích cái đầu tiên hơn, vì mỗi lần nhìn nó, tôi lại nghĩ đến cậu, nghĩ đến cái ngày chúng mình hợp tác.

Cậu hơi đỏ mặt quay đi. Anh lại hỏi:

\- Sau Hội nghị cậu có rảnh không? Chúng ta đến thăm nó một lần. Dù sao cũng lâu rồi hai chúng ta chưa đi cùng nhau.

\- Cũng... được thôi. Dù sao lúc ấy tôi cũng không có gì để làm, - Cậu nhún vai.

Anh cười tươi:

\- Ngày mai nhất định sẽ vui lắm đây, có Yuki về quậy phá, cậu và tôi đi chơi. Cậu nên chuẩn bị tinh thần đi, tôi dám chắc lần này con bé sẽ còn bấn loạn hơn cả mấy lần trước đấy!

\- Tôi biết mà, - Touki trả lời, cảm thấy hơi buồn cười. - Nhưng Miyurin sẽ không để nó nói quá lâu đâu.

Anh bật cười, rồi đột nhiên cúi sát cậu, hỏi nhỏ:

\- Ngày mai sẽ không ồn ào lắm đâu, nên vẫn có thể nghỉ ngơi thoải mái. Thé nên, ngày mai, tôi qua chỗ cậu nhé?

Mặt cậu bất giác đỏ lựng lên, cậu quay phắt lại, trừng mắt:

\- Cậu vừa mới nói gì chứ? Không bao giờ!

\- Ôi chào, cậu làm gì mà căng thế? Vậy thì cậu qua chỗ tôi đi, tôi sẽ gọi Yuki tới luôn.

\- Không, ngày mai để Yuki ở nhà nghỉ ngơi!

\- Cậu mà cũng quan tâm con bé quá nhỉ? Thế thì thôi vậy, để bữa khác tôi sẽ ghé nhà cậu, nhớ đón tiếp tôi nồng hậu nhé!

\- Cậu... có qua tôi cũng không tiếp!

\- Ahaha, nhìn xem ai đang xù lông kìa!

\- Hừ...


End file.
